De regreso por un mejor futuro
by Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la vida te da malas jugadas? ¿Has pensado en ir al pasado y cambiar algo, no es cierto? Todos lo hemos sentido, vivido y anhelado más nadie lo ha logrado…Hasta ahora... Seee no es muy llamativo pero denle una oportunidad TwT de una vez digo que va a ver Celos (ÈwÉ cada cuando vea :v) romance, trama, un poquito de odio a sakura (XP) y mas cosas nwn jane
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nwn este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo, no tengo idea si les guste así que díganme que tal ^^ también algunas cosas están cambiadas y espero que no los incomode, sin más espero les guste y me digan si merece la pena darle una oportunidad al fic :3**  
**  
**_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto no es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, los personajes son de el yo solo los tome para mi historia.**

_**-De regreso por un mejor futuro-**_

_**Capítulo 1: ****Inicio**_

¿Quién diría que la vida te da malas jugadas? ¿Has pensado en ir al pasado y cambiar algo, no es cierto? Todos lo hemos sentido, vivido y anhelado más nadie lo ha logrado…Hasta ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
En una oficina se hallaba un joven rubio (No tanto como antes pero aun lo sigue siendo) líder de esa esplendida aldea que había crecido con los años, veía a los niños correr, ninjas caminando platicando alegremente, madres y jóvenes en los mercados comprando para la cena de la familia, parejas de jóvenes en un paseo a punto de terminar el día, dueños de locales preparándose para cerrar y más gente en un típico día. Para él era un martirio, otro día de sufrimiento y soledad donde esperaba ansioso la muerte que aún no llegaba ni por asomo y se burlaba de él, se sentó en su silla y termino con el papeleo que le quedaba, era lo único que hacía, estar metido en su oficina con la excusa de no acabar con tanto papeleo como la antigua líder, Tsunade, al recordarla las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y evitaba que cayeran, habían pasado varios años desde la guerra y habían quedados cicatrices emocionales, personas que valoraba se habían ido dejándolo solo, y las que quedaban algunas habían cambiado abandonándolo y dejándolo a su suerte, quería ser egoísta y tenerlas de nuevo como antes pero no podía, era imposible, o eso pensaba tan solo hace algunos años atrás.

Ahora tenía 24 años de edad, sexto hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, A los 21 descubrió en una visita a la destruida aldea donde vivió su madre, Uzushiogakure no Sato (O mejor conocida como Aldea Oculta del Remolino la cual visitaba continuamente por gusto) una biblioteca inmensa subterránea que se abría solo a aquellos que tenían sangre Uzumaki, leyó de cabo a rabo todos los libros que poseía, cada rollo, pergamino, escritura en las paredes, columnas, no dejo nada suelto no importaba que tan aburrido sea, cosa que no paso, eran tantas cosas importantes y serias que no quiso que nada le faltara, tantos sellos que memorizo y descubrió algo importante, si mezclaba bien su Chakra con el de su amigo (Ya saben a qué me refiero, un zorro, hermano mayor de los Bijūs) y lo canalizaba pensando una fecha en concreto, la elaboración de kanjis con su sangre, una barrera de Chakra puro o Natural, una descarga de energía de cualquier tipo pero mejor el elemento Raiton, también incluido personalmente algo de _ella_ y de más cosas podía, solo tal vez, podía….volver al pasado.

Era un día ajetreado y ya había acabado con sus pendientes desde hace mucho, solo esperaba pacientemente como entraría su leal amigo, el cual no tardo, sin preguntar el joven entro y se quedaron en silencio hasta que uno hablo.

-¿No dirás nada?—Pregunto Naruto sin darse la vuelta aun viendo esa hermosa luna llena.

-Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión—dijo en tono serio y con un deje oculto de furia.

-Pensé que a estas alturas ya tendrías un plan—Se giró para ver al chico que tenía enfrente que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, el único que había estado a su lado incondicionalmente y le tenía un gran respeto y amistad.

-¡Sé que buscas la felicidad Naruto! Pero…La aldea te necesita—Dijo deprimido el joven heredero del clan Nara y consejero personal del hokage—Aun así, de aquí en adelante lo que hagas…Te apoyare—Fueron unas palabras cortas y cargadas de emoción que ambos simplemente se vieron y Naruto desapareció, el Nara ya tenía instrucciones desde hace días las cual no quería pero debía cumplir, sin más salió del despacho en silencio con un kunai en la mano y la mirada oscura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-alrededor de 8 años atrás-

La joven heredera del clan del ojo blanco volvía de una misión exitosa, era fácil así que estaba sola, pero no se veía feliz, desde hace semanas que no lo estaba, después de la batalla con Pain veía como el chico que había amado desde la academia estaba más cerca de su compañera, Sakura, y levemente ella también lo aceptaba.

-Es inútil…ya se el resultado—se dijo triste, sentía que sus esfuerzo se evaporaban no importaban que tan nulos o grandes fueran, la aldea seguí siendo reconstruida y rara vez un shinobi salía de la aldea, esa ves le toco a ella, Shizune la habían mandado a un misión tan fácil que hasta un Genin -Chūnin podía hacerla, pero más bien lo hiso para que se despejara, la hokage aún no despertaba así que se encargaba en parte ella con otros ninjas de alto nivel, le faltaba un día y media para regresar cuando se detuvo abruptamente sosteniéndose con una mano del árbol y usaba su Byakugan.

-¡¿P-Pero qué?!-sentía una presencia poderosa que venía de unas ruinas que casi no conocía o simplemente no conocía, un ligero temblor hubo que muy apenas sintió, una energía emanaba el lugar que daba la sensación de que alguien había aparecido y no era mentira, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver como un Chakra aparecía y alguien salió lentamente de él, deducía que era una espiral de tele-transportación, pero no conocía a nadie y no tenía información de quien podía ser, pero lo más raro es que….necesitaba ir a ese lugar, algo le decía que tenía que ir aun en contra de su voluntad, era una energía tan similar pero distinta a la vez que no reconocía y cuando se dio cuenta….ya iba a una velocidad increíble a dicho lugar.

Llego, su cuerpo mandaba y por una razón sabia a donde ir, llego a unas escaleras escondidas entre los escombros y una puerta con una gran espiral conectada a otras con kanjis a su alrededor y uno en medio (los de alrededor decían "Aire" y el de en medio "Sabiduría") algo le decía que tenía que entrar pero por más que intentaba empujarla o jalarla o hacer algo no podía abrirla.

-¿¡Porque no quiere abrir?!—Se preguntó desesperada pateando el suelo viendo la estructura de la puerta, sabía que por dentro era enorme y había alguien, aun se sentía atraída y ella necesitaba entrar, en un vano intento empujo de nuevo la puerta sin éxito—A-bre-te—menciono cortadamente sin dejar de empujar, en un desliz de su mano se rasgó con la piedra sacándole sangre en su mano lo cual por una extraña razón abrió la puerta, ella desconcertada entro y vio a una persona tirada en el suelo. Ignorando su herida fue a socorrer a quien sea que fuera, se sentó rápidamente, tomó su rostro y movió su cuerpo para que quedara encima de sus piernas, estaba inconsciente y veía una enfermiza similitud con alguien que conocía. Intento decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, la persona abría lentamente sus ojos y ella menciono asustada— ¿N-Naruto?—

Naruto abrió los ojos por completo y miro donde estaba pero su atención se centró en la chica que tenía enfrente suyo, la veía asustada pero preocupada más que nada, todo lo ocurrido cayó como balde de agua fría en el e hiso que lentamente se incorporada hasta estar sentado muy cerca de hinata sin dejar de verla en ningún momento, sus ojos demostraban la incredulidad que tenía, levanto su mano derecha lentamente y toco sutilmente su mejilla, Hinata seguía inmóvil viendo sus reacciones como en espera de algo, Naruto al sentirla sus ojos ce entrecierran por las lágrimas que no quería derramar que ganaron al fin y al cabo, la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo a él para pasar su otro brazo por su cintura y abrazarla fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro incontrolablemente.

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había viajado al pasado! Su felicidad era tan grande que sentía que podía hacer todo, pero quería sentirla, quería tenerla entre sus brazos como no pudo en el futuro.

Hinata se había quedado quieta de la impresión y lentamente subió sus brazos hasta poder abrazarlo, acariciaba sus cabellos como consolando a un pequeño que había estado solo mucho tiempo, ¿¡Que estaba pasando?! ¿¡Porque Naruto Uzumaki estaba en ese lugar entre sus brazos?! ¿¡Porque se veía diferente?! Y más que nada ¡¿QUÉ HACIA ELLA ALLÍ?!

**y HASTA AQUÍ GENTE \(^^)/  
Seee bueno este es mi fic nwn' ¿Qué tal? D: díganme si merece la pena continuarlo o dejarlo por la paz ;w;  
¿Review?  
Se despide Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki  
¡Jane!**


	2. Chapter 2: Razones

**Hola de nuevo nwn ****bueno varios pidieron conti así que decidí continuarlo :3 ya me van diciendo como queda XD psd: si ven que mi narración no es buena o los diálogos perdónenme ;m; soy novata DX de una vez digo que aquí es más que nada explicación para aclarar sus dudas y unas poquitas cosas que siente e hiso Naruto ewe sin más, que lo disfruten ;w;**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, los personajes son de el yo solo los tome para mi historia.**

_**-De regreso por un mejor futuro-**_

_**Capítulo 2: Razones**_

¿Quién diría que la vida te da malas jugadas? ¿Has pensado en ir al pasado y cambiar algo, no es cierto? Todos lo hemos sentido, vivido y anhelado más nadie lo ha logrado…Hasta ahora.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Naruto hipaba en su hombro y sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por tantas lágrimas derramadas, después de un tiempo decidió hablar.

-Dime que no es un sueño…-Hablo a la nada pero Hinata sabía que quería una respuesta suya, la cual no sabía, Naruto se fue despegando de ella hasta quedar de frente en frente—Dime que en verdad eres tú y no un producto de mi imaginación que me ha jugado otra cruel broma—Acariciaba su mejilla sintiéndola, su calor, su suavidad, era todo tan irreal que temía que solo fuera una abominable mentira y que había fallado siendo solo su mente con una tortura preparada para él, la miro directamente a los ojos sin dejar de llorar teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa—P-Por favor…Dime algo…-Pidió, no, rogo Por una simple palabra de la chica que seguía en shock enfrente de él, boqueaba intentando decir algo.

-…-No sabía que decir, Era Naruto, (Vestía con un pantalón negro, sus sandalias eran del mismo color, poseía una sudadera de color negro también pero con unos brazales y guantes de metal, tenía su banda ninja con la misma cinta que tenía a los 16 años aun en su frente y por ultimo un chaleco ninja de color verde militar) lo sabía, aunque fuera diferente al que conocía algo dentro de ella le decía que era el, pero se veía tan…roto, solo, con un miedo inmenso impregnado en sus ojos los cuales hinata quiso limpiar—S-Soy yo…Na-Naruto-kun…Hinata—Menciono por fin después de unos segundos Hinata mientras Naruto le daba una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas, pero de felicidad y miedo debo aclarar, Hinata subió sus manos hasta las mejillas y las limpio delicadamente, Naruto estaba rebosando de felicidad, ante él estaba su diosa de los cielos que había abandonado la tierra.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un tiempo Naruto ya estaba calmado y asimilando las cosas, ya había llegado ahora necesitaba orientarse y poner en marcha su plan, pero para eso necesitaba de Hinata, aunque claro cabe decir que Hinata necesitaba explicaciones, y el muy bien lo sabía.

-Hinata…-La llamo, ella clavo sus ojos en él y el decidió hacer un trato—Sé que tienes dudas—dijo al momento que acariciaba su cuello y nuca, relajando a la chica y dándole descargas en su columna—Y te daré las respuestas que necesitas…pero quiero que me contestes algunas cosas-

Ok andaba jugando sucio, la estaba distrayendo con ese magnífico y pequeño masaje para tomar ventaja pero a pesar de todo, era un buen trato.

-Ok… ¿Qué quieres saber?—Pregunto lista (casi) para el interrogatorio del chico.

-te haré unas preguntas y tu tendrás que contestármelas lo más acertado que puedas—ella asintió y el comenzó, no sin antes pararse y ayudarla a ella, empezó a caminar y vio en el piso donde debió aparecer el portal un símbolo en el suelo, se agacho para tocarlo y comenzó.

-¿Que a pasado últimamente?-

-P-Pain a-ataco la aldea-

-...¿Cómo anda Tsunade-Obachan?—Pregunto disimuladamente reteniendo los recuerdos con la consolación de que ese futuro no se haría.

-A-Aun no d-despierta-

-¿Se ha nombrado a otro hokage?-

-A-Aun no…S-Se c-cree aun e-en Hokage-sama-

-mmm… ¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke? ¿Algo?-

-N-Nada de l-lo que este e-enterada-

-Con que aún no pasa—se dijo Naruto, sin dejar de ver el símbolo aun de espaldas a Hinata, si sus cálculos son ciertos, aun no pasa lo de la cumbre de los 5 kages, aún no se proclamaba a Danzou hokage y Sasuke aún no iba por Killer Bee, y si tenía suerte, Konan aun estaría viva (Él se enteró de su muerte después de la guerra al ser encontrado su cuerpo en una costa de la aldea de la lluvia) Podía remediar las cosas, Liberar a Obito, salvar a Neji y a sus amigos, solo había varios percances, si la guerra no se hacía, Madara aun podía ser revivido por los Zetsus, El no conocería a los Bijūs, no conocería a Rikudou Sennin, Sasuke tampoco podría llegar a charlar con Itachi y recapacitar, su padre no le daría la otra mitad del Kyūbi y no controlaría a Kurama así logrando que su amistad no se hiciera, no se unirían las naciones y no habría paz, era una situación difícil, pensó que llegaría en una época algo estable, pero había llegado en una parte importante de su vida y tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

-A-Ahora me t-toca a mí—Se levantó y volteo viendo la mirada decidida de Hinata que brillaba con determinación, pero también arrugaba el ceño y sus mejillas se pintaban de un lindo rojo lo cual arruinaba la imagen de una chica decidida por una tierna y adorable, él se rio y le acaricio la cabeza asintiendo dándole ahora la palabra-¿Q-Que haces aquí?—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió avergonzándola por no hacer una pregunta más específica pero era buen comienzo.

-mmm para ser sincero la explicación es muy larga así que ponte cómoda—veía la curiosidad en su rostro y decidió contarle, no todo obvio, pero si parte de la historia—bien…Han pasado muchas cosas en el futuro de los cuales es preferible no mencionar, pero…la principal es…la soledad…el futuro no es como lo tenía planeado, así que quería arreglarlo, no solo por mí, sino por varias personas de las cuales tampoco estaban tan contentos con sus vidas, sé que la gente debe seguir adelante….pero—se detuvo sin poder verla, Hinata le tomo dela mano y el la vio, lucia muy avergonzada pero le mandaba una mirada tranquila, así que prosiguió-…Y-yo…-era más difícil decirlo que pensarlo, sus mejillas se ponían más rojas conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que decidió soltarlo-..Y-Yo...B-Bueno… ¡No podía estar más tiempo sin ti!—Dijo viéndola a los ojos creando un color escarlata en la cara de la chica que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¡¿E-Ehh?!— ¿Cuando las cosas cambiaron de curso? Su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, sus manos sudaban un poco y su boca estaba seca, aunque no fuera su Naruto… ¿¡Que cosas pensaba?! ¡Él era Naruto! Y eso era más que suficiente no importaba si era mayor que ella.

-Y-Yo…Te necesitaba demasiado—empezó a relatar Naruto viéndola a los ojos pero con el sonrojo aun plasmado en ambos (Hinata mas está claro)—T-Te necesite al grado de tan solo…tan solo verte una vez más me iba a ser suficiente…pero…ahora—Naruto la abrazo lentamente mientras ella se dejaba hacer hasta que su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y sus manos se agarraban a su chaleco—No te puedo apartar de mi lado, te necesito aquí conmigo, eres mi mayor razón de arriesgarme a regresar a esta época y alterar el orden—Aspiraba el aroma de su cabello y dejaba sus labios pegados a este a la vez que hablaba—Así que…Quédate a mi lado, Sé que amas a el Naruto de aquí y quiero restregarle en la cara a mi yo a tan maravillosa persona que no vio, bueno vi…jajá, tú me entiendes-no se despegó de ella pero podía apostar lo que quisiera a que la Hyuga estaba al punto del colapso y no sabía cuan certera era esa predicción, se separó solo un poco y la vio directamente a los ojos—Aun te quedan preguntas ¿Cierto?—Ella recupero el habla rápido pero no se fiaba de su voz así que asintió—Bien…prefiero explicarte todo, bueno, hasta un punto…esa puerta por la que entraste—dijo apuntando a la puerta gigante que estaba atrás de ella—Solo se abre con las personas de sangre Uzumaki—al decir eso ella volteo la cabeza rápidamente pidiendo con la mirada una explicación—es complicado, pero…hice que esa puerta solo se pudiera abrir con la sangre de un Hyuga o Uzumaki—Hinata seguía sin entender, si la modifico ¿Cómo lo hiso? Lo hallo desmallado cuando salió del portal—Se lo que piensas así que deja te explico...

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Flashback de los recuerdos de Naruto**_

Se encontraba ya en la biblioteca con un montón de kanjis escritos en el suelo tanto en papel, piso, con sangre y tinta, y kunais colgando por hilos, obviamente especiales, ya que pertenecían al mismísimo cuarto hokage, los cuales eran perfectos para esa situación, ya solo necesitaba que llegara Shikamaru, y como si lo invocara el joven ya mencionado apareció cruzando la puerta de la biblioteca con un pergamino en la mano, rodeo a Naruto colocándose atrás de el sin entrar al círculo de kanjis y demás cosas hasta quedar viendo en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Listo?—Pregunto a lo cual Naruto asintió, con los nervios por los cielos prosiguió a colocar las cosas como debía, Primero saco del pergamino (Como lo hace Tenten con sus armas) el Kunai que momentos antes tenía en la mano en la sala del hokage, pero se veía diferente, estaba lleno de inscripciones incrustadas en el como si hubieran usado un acero caliente y marcado los signos en él y no solo eso, mini rayos salían de un lado para otro del mismo pero sin dañar al Nara, después saco un pequeño frasco que contenía (Por lo que se veía) sangre, y por ultimo saco una tipo esfera de plástico que tenía varas en casi todas partes de la misma, era transparente por lo que su contenido se podía ver, era Chakra pero ese Chakra era de un color peculiar, era de un color azul-violeta que se movía lentamente, Naruto tenía preparado 2 clones meditando, y el otro que ya estaba en modo sabio con el modo Kyūbi también, estaba creando una barrera de Chakra natural alrededor suyo (El original), justamente donde acababan los kanjis y kunais empezó a realizar varios sellos de manos y los kunais empezaron a vibrar saliendo de ellos una luz amarilla, los kanjis se empezaron a acercar al más grande que estaba en el suelo, cada que se acercaban los kunais explotaban en sincronía con los kanjis, era lento y cada vez la barrera se hacía más pequeña, el clon gasto lo que le quedaba de Chakra y antes de explotar otro lo suplanto, hubo un momento donde una pequeña fisura se hiso donde salió una enorme ráfaga de Chakra amarillo el cual hiso que algunas cosas se derrumbaran pero seguían adelante, también hubo otro momento en donde la barrera se detuvo y solo quedaban adentro Naruto y el portal creándose con el resto de los kanjis y kunais, ya a punto de explotar el clon todos los kunais se habían roto y los kanjis se habían implementado al símbolo justamente para ver el portal completo, ahí el clon quito la barrera cayendo de rodillas por el cansancio le dio una sonrisa a Naruto a la vez que desaparecía dándole un poco del modo Sabio/Kyūbi.

Shikamaru al ver el portal completo y ya fuera la barrera supo que era su momento, tomo el frasco y lo coloco en uno de los extremos de las varas para luego darle un giro y ver como el frasco se vaciaba y la sangre entraba mezclándose con el Chakra peculiar, rápidamente el otro clon exploto, Naruto tomo la esfera, apretó una de las varas, la aventó al aire y le dio un golpe extremadamente fuerte, pero no para romperlo, directo al portal.

-¡Choque de Sapo! (El que usa para quitar una de las barras de Son goku, el Bijū de 4 colas) —se ve como entra al portal Las esfera justamente cuando se empieza a desprender, en ese mismo momento Shikamaru Activa el kunai y se lo pasa y antes de aventarlo le habla al heredero Nara-¡Asegúrate de cerrarlo! Y Shikamaru…-Le da una sonrisa que no había visto en años—Gracias…-Al agradecer habiente el kunai adentro del portal el cual se veo que deja una complicada sistema de redes de Chakra con letras y desaparece.

_Lo último que vio el Nara del Uzumaki fue la espalda del gran sexto hokage de la aldea y una sonrisa que sin saberlo había extrañado.  
__**  
Fin del Flashback de los recuerdos de Naruto  
**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Termino de relatar para el asombro de Hinata, Naruto había planeado todo minuciosamente para que saliera perfecto pero había cosas que no entendía.

-¿P-Para que…-No sabía cómo continuar era algo extraño—sirven…l-las cosas que a-aventaste?-

-¡Ohh!...bueno…eran para ti—Dijo simplemente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por la sonrisa que puso el chico y siguiera en las mismas—La primera persona que quise que me encontrara debía ser tú, o eso rogaba, la esfera contenía un Chakra tuyo y sangre mía fue extremadamente difícil conseguir tu Chakra además de que tenía parte de Kurama, pero lo conseguí, la esfera en si te iba a atraer, no importa que tan lejos estuvieses e iba a poner que la biblioteca me deja dormir como un estado de hibernación hasta que la puerta se abriera, pensé que al cruzar no iba a ser tan fácil así que quería estar dormido en vez de pasar adolorido o algo por el estilo—Comento rascándose la mejilla sonrojado por su idea que al oír por sí mismo sonaba ridícula pero Hinata simplemente dio una pequeña risa y Naruto continuo—el kunai era para que al pasar el portal no quedara abierto y se pudiera cerrar pero solo de un lado, también que al cruzarlo no importa lo que haga cambiando el futuro no desapareceré y no solo eso—empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Hinata y vio el símbolo de la puerta, acerco la mano y saco un pequeño pedazo de metal casi imperceptible—hice que el kunai se desfragmentara una vez pasara el portal, posibilitando así que alguien de sangre Hyuga lo pudiera abrir, pero es temporal—ya no había más cosas que explicar, o algo que pudiera sacar de duda a Hinata, estaban a unos pasos de salir de la biblioteca y estaban en silencio.

Hinata sentía que era un sueño y pronto despertaría pero no, ahí frente a ella veía a Naruto de unos veintitantos años, eso hiso que Hinata inconscientemente dijera algo.

-¿C-Cuantos años t-tienes?—Al decir eso se tapó la boca al notar que su lengua se había movido sola.

-mmm—vio lo que hiso y le dio ternura la chica, sin duda Hinata podía tener cuerpo de infarto, pero actitud inocente—tengo 24 años…sí, soy un poco viejo pero no tanto—se rio tranquilizando a Hinata, ambos voltearon enfrente y vieron que el sol se iba a poner—hinata te tengo una pregunta…-al no recibir ningún reclamo prosiguió—tu…B-Bueno—el no verla le facilitaba las cosas pero tenía que verla a los ojos se dio la vuelta y le clavo la mirada a esos grandes ojos opalinos-¿Q-Quieres ser mi…novia?—Pregunto, ninguno quito la mirada con la cara de color granada.

Hinata no cabía de gozo no importaba las circunstancias, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, SU Naruto, Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y la sonrisa que le dio fue una deslumbrante llena de alegría.

-H-Hai—Pronuncio, Naruto quería besarla, pero no podía, ella merecía estar en una situación más favorable, pero… ¡Al diablo! Tenerla enfrente de él con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos invitándolo a probarlos las mejillas rojas más de lo normal, subió las manos y le quito las lágrimas, la tomo del mentó subiéndolo solo lo suficiente, el bajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios se rozasen, pero no quería eso, no por supuesto que no, él quería que ella diera el último paso porque si estaba en lo correcto…ese iba a ser su primer beso.

Contuvo la respiración cuando Naruto se acercó pero se detuvo, un solo empujón necesitaban, su aliento chocaba con ella aturdiéndola un poco, se aferró a su chaleco, ladeo su cabeza y lo beso.

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ! ^^**

**See no me maten ;n; pero tengo que ir a visitar no sé qué lugar DX como sea ene he aquí una explicación de cómo Naruto logro llegar, unas pocas de las razones por la que lo hiso y…èwé solo digo que no desesperen que ya en el próximo capítulo Naruto ira a Konoha nwn o eso debe hacer e.é**  
**¿Review?**  
**Se despide Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki**  
**¡Jane!**


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentro

**Ok volví nwn vengo molida de un viaje en familia y tendré que ir a otro ;^; así que dentro de una semana no habrá capitulo u.u y para acabarla regreso a clases DX pero traeré el capítulo 4 eso seguro nwn sin más espero que les guste el capítulo ;w;**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto no es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, los personajes son de el yo solo los tome para mi historia.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-De regreso por un mejor futuro-**_

_**Capítulo 3: Encuentro**_

¿Quién diría que la vida te da malas jugadas? ¿Has pensado en ir al pasado y cambiar algo, no es cierto? Todos lo hemos sentido, vivido y anhelado más nadie lo ha logrado…Hasta ahora.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata había dado el primer paso, y el daría el resto, la beso lento para no asustarla, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, había deseado por fin probarla aunque fuera poco, pero ahora no se podía contener, quería más, probarla más, se empezó a mover más rápido subiendo de intensidad el beso, una mano que estaba en la mejilla subió a su cabeza más y el otro en su cadera para acércala más a él, profundizo la unión de labios y saco su lengua para lamer su labio y adentrase a la boca de Hinata que sorprendida por la acción se dejó llevar.

Empezó a lamer su boca hasta que se encontró con la pequeña lengua de Hinata que con timidez salió de su escondite empezó como una suave danza, hasta que se convirtió en una batalla la cual ninguno cedía, al cabo de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, un hilo de saliva quedaba uniéndolos hasta que desapareció.

-e-ehh…-Las palabras no salían estaba avergonzada pero contenta, era su primer beso y había sido fantástico y más que nada, con la persona que amaba, aunque no fuera exactamente el (La edad) era más de lo que había pedido-Y-Yo…-lo vio a los ojos y se sorprendió, estaban más oscuros y brillantes era una mirada que no había visto jamás, pero era sorprendentemente muy enigmática, él se acercó y le beso la frente, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y apenas se estaban calmando.

-C-Creo que te d-detuve mucho ti…tiempo-Fue lo primero que dijo y vino a su mente-Ne-Necesitamos…movernos ya a…Konoha-La vio, estaba sonrojada con los labios rojos y brillantes, la mirada brillosa y tímida tras esas grandes y risas pestañas, ella simplemente asintió con una tímida sonrisa la cual devolvió por una resplandeciente de su parte.

-C-Claro-él se dio la vuelta pero la tomo de la mano sonrojándola, sería un lío que lo admitieran pero ella estaría a su lado, no volvería a ver esa mirada de soledad y tristeza que vio en un principio-_Novia_-esa simple palabra le sacaba una enorme sonrisa de su rostro el cual trataba de disimular.

-¡Bien!-Dijo a lo cual dejo intrigada a Hinata-No hay que perder tiempo-Se paró enfrente de ella e hizo unos sellos, su aspecto cambio lentamente, no como si hiciera una transformación, sino algo totalmente diferente, su pelo se tornó más oscuro, como un rojo-muy oscuro, su cabello no cambio de estilo ya que no se parecía a como era de joven, sus ojos cambiaron por unos de color morados algo llamativos y brillantes y sus marcas en las mejillas desaparecieron-¿Qué tal?-Hinata se sonrojo, era muy apuesto no importa cuál de los 2 aspectos tuviera, se quedó en silencio pero su expresión le subió el ego a Naruto intencionalmente-mmm-se quedó pensativo sintiendo el panorama, y de momento a otro formo un sello conocido para Hinata, la de una cruz-¡Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-Al instante aparecieron alrededor de 30 copias de él y se dispersaron-Bueno, debemos ponernos en marchar-al momento tomo a Hinata como recién casados e ignorando los reclamos avergonzados de la misma se fue en camino a Konoha.

-¿E-Estas seguro?-Pregunto Hinata a lo cual él le dio una sonrisa segura, dijo que si se daba prisa podía llegar justo a tiempo a lo cual no entendió pero decidió no darle importancia, pero ahora solo estaban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta aun sin ser vistos por los guardias.

-¡Claro! necesito ser tomado como un ninja para estar en Konoha, si pasamos justamente en un tiempo Shizune-oneechan será de las primeras personas en notarnos-Naruto no solo tenía en eso en mente si no algo personal que recordaba.

-P-Pero Shizune-san n-no sale de la t-tienda de H-Hokage-sama-Menciono consternada

-Ya lo veras-Dijo al momento de caminar junto a Hinata (Ella del lado izquierdo) tomados de la mano para ser vistos por los guardias, no hubieran hecho tanto caso si no fuera que Hinata viniera con alguien más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shizune que venía desde la tienda de heridos noto a Hinata decidió saludarla si no fuera porque venía con un extranjero, lo cual la puso en alerta, su actitud cambio a una segunda a mando, seria e intelectual.

-Hinata, ¿Que está pasando?-Pregunto seria asustando un poco a Hinata ella no actuaba tantas veces así y era intimidante.

-S-Shizune-san…Y-Yo…-No sabía que decir, sentía que se había metido en problemas pero sintió como Naruto le acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, eso la tranquilizó.

-Se lo puedo explicar señorita-Menciono Naruto tomando la palabra y la atención de los 4 presentes (También los 2 guardias aparte de las chicas)-Yo quiero formar parte de su militarizada aun si tengo que empezar como un Genin y también como un ciudadano más si se puede, puedo pasar cualquier examen que quieran, pero espero que me acepten-Shizune estaba sorprendida de la propuesta, la gente que venían eran personas que estaban dispuesta ayudar a reconstruir la aldea, no era gente que quisiera formar parte de Konoha, aunque faltaban personal para seguir con las reparaciones y misiones exteriores no podía aceptar a cualquier gente.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos aceptar a cualquier persona a unirse a nuestra aldea, espero que lo comprenda-Shizune sentía confianza con el chico pero aun así no podía aceptarlo-Si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, solo espero una oportunidad de unirme a su aldea y no hay problema, mi nombre es Hikaru Namikaze-Menciono sin más, había un proceso que él conocía y rogaba al cielo que Shizune lo recordara.

_-¿¡N-Namikaze?!_ -Se preguntó alarmada Shizune, se supone que el clan Namikaze estaba extinto a excepción de Naruto, que un Namikaze se quisiera unir a su aldea era una gran oportunidad, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el chico estuviera mintiendo.

Naruto vio la pequeña sorpresa del rostro de Shizune, lo estaba reconsiderando, cuando lo sintió, ese era su momento, una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro que desapareció y volteo a Hinata-Bueno, espero volver a verte mi luna-Hinata estaba sorprendida que dijera eso pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Naruto tomara su rostro con su mano izquierda, bajara su rostro y la besara, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y cerro sus ojos, se separaron, no por aire si no por un grito.

-¿¡QUE LE HACES A HINATA BASTARDO?!-Cuando voltearon vieron a nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki con cara de pocos amigos-¡SUELTALA!

-¿¡N-Naruto?!-Pregunto Hinata asombrada, no esperaba verlo ahí, Naruto N. (Le diré así para que no se confundan con el otro Naruto) tomo una de las manos de Hinata y la estiro para colocarla atrás de él, al ver como se acercaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto fingiendo no saber.

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¿¡Tú quién eres?!-Por una razón estaba en cólera, estaba con Sakura, Sai, Ino y Kakashi rumbo a visitar a Tsunade-Obachan cuando sintió una incomodidad y al voltear encuentra a ese sujeto besando a Hinata, había actuado por instinto y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba gritando enfrente de ese sujeto.

-Soy Hikaru Namikaze, y dime muchacho, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque gritas?-Pregunto confundido pero por dentro una risa se escuchó, era Kurama que disfrutaba tanto como el la situación.

_-¿Namikaze?-_algo dentro de el sentía que ese apellido era importante pero no lo recordaba-¿¡Que le haces a Hinata?!-siguió preguntando, una furia se alojaba en su pecho y una sensación de golpear al tal Hikaru se asomaba por su cerebro.

-Besarla-dijo sin pena sonrojando a Hinata, a Shizune y a los guardias por la simplicidad en que lo dijo- es MI novia, tengo derecho a hacerlo-Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el ambiente al dar por hecho su relación públicamente, Sakura, Sai, Ino y Kakashi que habían oído y presenciado todo se sorprendieron gratamente por la actitud de Naruto pero también por la declaración de ese desconocido-Bien-dijo al ver que nadie se animaba a hablar, se giró a Hinata que seguía sorprendida pero reacciono cuando el volteo-Espero que no tardes tanto en volver a visitarme-Le acaricio la mejilla, ella se moría de vergüenza en ser el centro de atención pero ver a Naruto N. la tranquilizaba-Veré cuanto tiempo tengo que hacer para unirme a tu aldea, solo espérame, ok?-Hinata asintió y el beso la coronilla de su cabeza al momento de abrazarla y ser correspondido, le dolía dejarla porque no era mentira, tenía que integrarse a la aldea y eso constaría tiempo valioso si Shizune no diera la idea.

Shizune, Sakura, e Ino por dentro se emocionaron por la escena romántica que presenciaban, Kakashi le gustaba la escena, era como la de sus libros pero menos fogosa y un chispazo de recuerdo paso por la cabeza de Kakashi.

-Tal vez puedas quedarte-Todas las miradas recayeron en el peli-plateado, Naruto N. se separó de Hinata y volteo a verlo-Ahí un proceso llamado "La cuna de la flor de loto 8"-Al dar el nombre Shizune también reacciono.

-¡Cierto! Es un proceso solo dado en momentos exclusivos, ¿está seguro Kakashi-san?-Pregunto, muy pocos se les otorgaba el derecho de tomar ese proceso y la cantidad de los que pasaban eran nulas.

-Deberíamos probar, si no funcionan usaremos el proceso normal-Algo hacia que estuviera a favor del chico extranjero, para disgusto del Uzumaki, el simple apellido y la actitud madura del chico, a simple vista, le recordaba a su sensei-¿Porque no iniciar ahora? apuesto a que Ibiki estaría dispuesto a iniciarlo en el instante en que se mencione el proceso, Gai, ni se diga, Shikaku Nara también estaría dispuesto y yo también me incluiría-Shizune sabía que era una situación delicada, pero si el chico se iba, solo Hinata sabría cómo encontrarlo.

-Hablare con algunas personas-Declaro Shizune alegrando a Hinata y a Naruto N. Hinata no se contuvo y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello, tenía fe en el- Hikaru-san, puede visitar la aldea, pero será acompañado por Sai-san como guardia-Naruto N. Asintió entusiasta sin dejar de abrazar a Hinata, sabía que podía pasar, no sería fácil pero lo lograría, Ino y Sakura acompañaron a Shizune a visitar a Tsunade pero La rosada volteo y vio como Naruto seguía viendo a la pareja.

-¡Naruto! ¡Vámonos tenemos que apresurarnos!-Lo tomo del brazo pero él no se movió seguía viendo a Hinata directamente que al parecer no sentía su mirada, ella sintió una punzada de incomodidad en su estómago, así que lo jalo con más fuerza y se lo llevo.

-Bien-Sai se acercó normalmente a ellos con la típica sonrisa falsa. Kakashi ya se había ido por los demás.

-Ehh… ¿Sai-san?-Pregunto Naruto N. y Sai lo miro fijamente-¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer dangos?-Sai lo miro sin expresión alguna y asintió, pero por dentro estaba algo raro, usualmente la gente no tomaba su opinión temiendo que dijera algo inapropiado, seguía sin comprender tanto las cosas como sentimientos y las actitudes de la gente, además, los dangos eran una comida rica que el visitaba raramente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sabes de que tratara el ejercicio?-Estaban sentados los 3 comiendo dangos, Sai al principio se rehusó diciendo que era un guardia pero al final termino comiendo junto a ellos.

-Se supone que lo sabrás cuando lo hagas…mmm-Sai lo miro entrecerrando la mirada y acercándose invadiendo su espacio personal.

-¿P-Pasa algo?-Pregunto Incomodo por la cercanía, Hinata estaba al lado de Naruto comiendo un dango viendo divertida a Naruto N.

-Estoy pensado un apodo para usted-Eso le dio mala espina a Naruto N. Sabía que en esa época Sai daba apodos muy malos a la gente y seguía sin aprender la lección.

-¿A-Apodos? jeje no necesito apodos Sai-san-Menciono casualmente intentando que Sai desistiera pero el seguía con su inspección física.

-mmm tendré que pensarlo más-Declaro sentándose normalmente.

Naruto N. después de eso estaba en su mundo, sentía como una a una desaparecían sus copias, ¿la razón? simple, estaba poniendo marcas, no cualquieras, eran las marcas del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, en lugares estratégicos por toda la nación del fuego, y si pasaba disimuladamente y sin llamar la atención podría expandir las marcas por el mundo ninja como lo hizo en el futuro, cada copia dejaba una marca tras otra, y cuando llegaba a su límite territorial desaparecía dándole información a los demás clones y a el de quienes faltaban, pasaron los minutos sin moverse y todas las copias se habían desaparecido a excepción de una, la cual se dirigía a una dirección en concreto, la aldea de la lluvia. Cuando abrió los ojos vio enfrente de el a Sai y a Hinata viéndolo preocupado (Bueno, solo Hinata)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Pregunto alzando una ceja mientras se paraba.

-No, bueno a simple vista no, ¿usa maquillaje?-Pregunto Sai como si nada mientras Naruto N. decía "No" pesadamente con la cabeza-Le decíamos que ya habíamos acabado pero no reaccionaba-

-¡Oh! perdón jeje me sucede a menudo-Se rasco la nuca apenado, Sai le recordó uno de los hábitos de su compañero Naruto-¿Vamos a pasear?-Sugirió y Hinata asintió y miro fijamente a Sai, el cual un poco desconcertado asintió lentamente-¡Ok! ¡vámonos!-Naruto N. se fue caminando contento seguido de Hinata a su lado y Sai del otro lado, estaba algo confuso, nadie le pedía opiniones o debes en cuando lo hacía pero para misiones, no para cosas civiles o algo por el estilo, sonrío, aunque fuera una falsa, esta no lo era tanto como las otras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba enfrente de su hokage, aunque estuviera en pésimas condiciones seguía siendo la más alta autoridad que había, su condición había mejorado pero no lo suficiente y esperaban que sobreviviera.

-Shizune-oneechan-ella lo miro-¿Porque le dio un proceso tan importante a ese desconocido?-Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la persona que consideraba su abuela-¿No será peligroso para la aldea? no sabemos que intenciones tenga-Apretaba sus puños en sus rodillas mientras su mirada se entrecerraba.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible Naruto-kun, y ese chico merece una oportunidad, ¿no es lo que dices? ¿No juzgar a las personas no sin antes conocerlas? ¿Qué paso con eso de dar una oportunidad?-

-¡Si! Pero…-Algo no le gustaba de ese sujeto.

-Le daremos el proceso Naruto, no hay razón para negarlo, y si Hinata lo conoce debe ser buena persona-la sola mención de la Chica de ojos blancos tenso a Naruto lo cual las 3 chicas notaron, ese fue el turno de Ino para hablar sabiendo ya lo que le ocurría al héroe de Konoha.

-¡hey Shizune-san!-Llamo Ino y Shizune volteo al otro lado para verla-¿No crees que el chico es encantador?-Pregunto sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Sakura y a Shizune que la vieron sorprendida-¿Qué? sé que es el novio de Hinata, y créanme que ella necesitaba a un sujeto que aceptara ese enorme amor que tenía adentro suyo, pero, ¡Kyah!-Grito emocionada-¡Me encanta como se ven juntos!-Shizune se rió por la forma en que lo dijo Ino la cual se sonrojo murmurando cosas como "Desmiéntanme entonces -3-" o "Como si no se dieran cuenta ¬.¬" Shizune e Ino siguieron platicando y Naruto se paró rápidamente abandonando la tienda, cuando se fue Ino vio por donde se había ido y dijo-Tarado-Sakura y Shizune levantaron una ceja a modo de explicación-¿Qué? ¡Ese idiota no se da cuenta de porque odia al chico nuevo! es obvio que necesitaba restregárselo en la cara-hablo sin más y Shizune asintió volteando a ver a la hokage mientras Sakura seguía con el malestar pero alojado en la garganta, Naruto se había comportado raro y la sola mención de la pareja lo irritaba sin razón aparente, ya no la tomaba en cuenta ni nada parecido olvidando olímpicamente que ella había estado a su lado desde que se fueron de la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se alejó de la tienda, esas chicas no sabían de lo que hablaban el tipo no le agrado en nada, por la simple razón de que…de…paro en seco su caminata y empezó a reflexionar, ¿porque no le agradaba? no hallaba razones para odiarlo, se cuestionaba de entonces, ¿porque había actuado así? su cabeza era un lío muy grande que no tenía solución, pero…cuando el tipo ese le dijo que Hinata era su…su… ¡Argh! La simple palabra le ardía la garganta, ¿No que lo amaba a el? ¿Fueron solo palabras vacías? ¡No! Hinata era muy buena persona como para hacer algo tan cruel, pero ¿Qué razón más había? Algo pasaba, sería que… ¿El tipo la estuviera obligando? La simple idea hacia que cerrara sus manos en puños casi al punto de salirle sangre, el descubriría la razón de esa rara pareja cueste…lo que cueste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi veía a las personas que tenía enfrente de él, todas con una mirada diferente pero con el mismo significado, entusiasmo, que alguien se le tomara ese proceso era algo raro de lo cual disfrutaban, los presente se dirigían a un campo de entrenamiento donde los campos eran una planicie con un rio atrás de el mismo y un montón de árboles alrededor. Invoco a Pakun para llamar a los testigos del proceso y al chico en cuestión, Ibiki se fue y empezó a preparar lo que fuera a necesitar, lo cual no quiso preguntar, Gai daba calentamientos con un entusiasmo más de lo usual, Shikaku saco un juego "Shōgi" mejor conocido, y también un montón de juegos y tableros, etc. Y por último Kakashi que se sentó en la sombra de un árbol pero no para leer, si no para pensar con calma y recolectar de sus memorias lo que el necesitara, aunque no lo pareciera también estaba emocionado, porque con este proceso no solo calificaban al chico, si no tenían la libertad de que los presentes vieran su potencial y también tenían la libertad de usar cualquier técnica y ¿Por qué no?, demostrar porque estaban en un rango tan importante.

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ GENTE!**

**nwn ok no sé cómo estuvo el capítulo a decir verdad o3o así que ustedes me dicen como estuvo el de hoy ;n; **

**Psd: si dicen que falto más choque entre los narutos pues XD…digamos que necesita otro impulso Naruto para que la cosa se ponga más…caliente ewe**

**Psd2: También díganme como quieren que diferencie a los 2 Naruto para que no sea tanto revoltijo X3  
¿Review?  
Se despide Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki  
¡Jane!**


	4. Chapter 4: Comienzo

**¡VOLVI! *W* perdón por no estar ;n; pero tenía trabajo en la escuela T^T en este capítulo se mostrara un poco de la prueba****y más w así que no entretengo e.e**

_**Disclaimer**_**_:_ Naruto no es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, los personajes son de el yo solo los tome para mi historia.**

_**-De regreso por un mejor futuro-**_

_**Capítulo 4: Comienzo**_**  
**  
Había pasado tiempo desde que invoco a Pakkun y ya habían llegado varias personas, entre ellas, Todo los integrantes del equipo de Gai (Neji, Tenten y Lee), También el equipo de Kurenai y la misma (Kiba, Akamaru y Shino a excepción de Hinata), También el equipo 10 (Shikamaru, y Chōji), Shizune junto con Ino y Sakura, Iruka, Todo el equipo de Ebisu (Udon, Moegi y Konohamaru), Yamato, Hiashi Hyuga y por ultimo Tsume Inuzuka junto con su compañero Kuromaru, ya solo faltaban el susodicho chico Hikaru Namikaze, no se sabía nada de Hinata ni de Sai y por extraño que pareciese apareció a último momento Naruto con cara de pocos amigos, eso era inusual, quería hablar con su estudiante pero Sakura fue más rápida que él.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado raro—Reprendió Sakura mientras Naruto se recargaba en un árbol sin contestar—Naruto—Llamo y siguió así-¡Naruto!—Grito Sakura al momento de golpearlo del brazo mandándolo al suelo.

-¿¡Que te pasa Sakura-chan?!—Pregunto Naruto por fin de su ensoñación.

-¡Tú dime! Te he estado hablando desde que llegasteis y no has dicho nada—Lo acuso con la mirada viendo cómo se ponía de pie y se volvía a recargar en el árbol.

-Lo siento—Dijo con simpleza sorprendiendo a Sakura y a Kakashi que seguía atento a las reacciones del chico—No he estado muy bien últimamente—Respondió con la mirada viendo a otra parte inexistente. Antes de hablar se escuchó la voz de un chico escandaloso como Naruto.

-¡Hinata!—Saludo el chico Inuzuka viendo a su compañera llegar con el chico que ha sido la comidilla de toda Konoha (Si… ¿Cómo vuelan las noticias, no?) y su amigo Sai, Hinata la regreso el saludo con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver a su padre ahí Hiashi Hyuga, Se tensó y un escalofrió se sintió por su columna al ver a su padre con una mirada gélida y sin emociones. Hikaru (Si mejor lo llamo así e.e)sintió la tensión de Hinata y al dirigir la mirada por donde ella veía lo comprendió, había cruzado palabras con el padre de Hinata más de lo que la gente cree, incluso en su época…bueno, esa es otra historia.

-Tranquila—Le susurro, vio como Sai se dirigía con Kakashi y Hinata con Hiashi, prefirió ir con Hinata para resolver la disputa que se armaría.

Hiashi vio a Hinata dirigirse directamente a él, irían a otra parte a platicar seriamente cuando lo reconsideró al ver al individuo que se auto-llamaba "Pareja" de su hija, Su mirada se endureció sobre el chico que le regreso una mirada más…tranquila, eso era raro usualmente la gente no tenía esas reacciones, pero lo descubriría luego, Hinata llego hasta él y se marcharon aun acompañado del otro joven hasta una parte un poco alejada de los demás pero aun a la vista.

-Hinata—Llamo el líder del clan Hyuga sobresaltando a la heredera-¿No crees que me debes una explicación?—Pregunto sin opción de un no mirando duramente a su hija.

-P-Padre y-yo…-desviaba la mirada de su padre mientras un temblor se hacía visible—Y-Yo…-No sabía que decir todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora estaba su padre enfrente de ella pidiendo una explicación de la situación a boca suya.

-Hyuga-san—Llamo Hikaru con respeto pero fue cortado.

-Esto concierne a la familia Hyuga señor Namikaze así que-

-Quisiera hablar con usted en privado—Pidió sorprendiendo a Hinata pero Hiashi seguía sin inmutarse.

-De acuerdo, Hinata retírate—Ordeno viendo como su hija hacia una reverencia y se alejaba con sus compañeros de equipo y sensei que bombardearon con preguntas. Sería difícil pero tenía que hablar con Hiashi seriamente.

-Mire, sé que esto es anormal pero—Fue cortado de nuevo por el hombre de ojo blanco.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?—Pregunto directamente mientras Hikaru volvía a analizar la situación y su futura respuesta.

-La amo señor—Respondió con sinceridad que pudo ver el Hiashi, pero eso no bastaba—Quiero una relación formal y seria con ella, sé que busca a un candidato apto, con buen nombre, fuerte y digno para su hija y permítame ser ese hombre, no me considero perfecto pero si le aseguro algo—Miro directamente al líder Hyuga—brindare del amor que se le ha sido negado a Hinata y protegeré de todo peligro—Había hablado con el corazón y esperaba la respuesta del hombre frente suyo.

-Yo inicialmente quería un hombre de la familia Hyuga para Hinata para mantener el Kekkei Genkai aun dentro del clan Hyuga, pero…tú debes saber la situación, ¿No es cierto?—Pregunto—Hinata es la futura heredera de la familia principal y debe tener un prospecto a líder honorable, pero—Dejo el discurso al aire—las leyes no la atan como a los de la familia secundaria y principal—comento viendo la mirada del chico se iluminaba un poco—No está en mis manos la decisión, es la del consejo Hyuga las situaciones que tienen que ver con los herederos y líderes del clan, yo—comento ablandando la mirada sorprendiendo un poco a Hikaru—Quiero lo mejor para mi hija, la avaricia de mi padre y los del consejo buscarían al mejor prometido y la obligarían a un matrimonio forzoso haciéndola infeliz, originalmente pensé en Naruto Uzumaki, pero el ama a otra persona y no ha mostrado interés en mi hija, pero si demuestras ser mejor que cualquier otro candidato de la mente del consejo…-Lo miro con una mirada no como la del líder de una familia poderosa y respetada, si no como la de un padre buscando el bien de su hija la cual nadie conocía—Te ayudare a ti y a Hinata en su relación, todo dependerá de tus acciones en esta prueba—Hablo finalmente yendo con los demás shinobis pero al pasar a su lado escucho un débil "Gracias" dando una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo que sales con ese tipo?!—Pregunto alterado Kiba tomándola de los hombros zarandeándola de un lado a otro como si así sacara la respuesta de la chica-¡Solo has tenido pocas misiones sola! ¡¿Y me sales con esto?!—Pregunto Kiba teniendo a una chica semiinconsciente-¡¿Qué será del equipo 8!? ¡¿Nos abandonaras?! ¡¿Me saldrás con el domingo 7?! ¡REEESSPOOONDEEE!—Pidió Kiba con la cara excesivamente y sonrojada cerca de la chica para que dé un momento a otro este con la cara al suelo por un buen y merecido golpe por el domador de insectos, la experta en armas y un primo muy conocido que tenían los 3 una vena latente en su puño—N-No t-tenían q-que ser t-t-tan brus-bruscos—Hablo desde el suelo Kiba adolorido.

-Exageras las cosas Kiba—Hablo Shino monótonamente.

-Me sorprende que seas tú y no Lee—Hablo normalmente Tenten mientras que un chico de traje verde dibujaba círculos en el suelo con un aura azul a su alrededor.

-Tenten es mala—Dijo Lee mientras a una velocidad increíblemente rápida Kiba lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Te comprendo amigo—Dijo con cascadas saliendo por sus ojos al momento de recibir un fuerte golpe por una mujer mayor con un carácter explosivo.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Te dije que no te comieras esa carne antes de venir!—Le grito su madre Tsume al ver al casi consciente de su hijo, sin querer se había comido una de sus carnes que había guardado que estaba bañada en sake y así se vino, las consecuencias se ven a simple vista. Akamaru negó con la cabeza igual que Kuromaru al ver a sus compañeros y amos.

-¿Podrá explicarme la situación Hinata-sama?—Pidió amablemente su primo viendo como la sonrojada de su prima volvía a la normalidad.

-Es cierto Hinata, ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?—Pregunto Tenten guardando el Kunai con el cual andaba jugando, todas las miradas recayeron en ella la cual se sintió intimidada e incómoda por la atención excesiva que tenía antes de siquiera contestar una voz gruesa, cálida y amable la llamo.

-Hinata—Llego Hikaru alegre, el padre de la chica fue con los Jōnins que mantenía una expresión seria, pero la actitud del chico le dio paz a su mente-¿No estarán acosando a Hinata, o si?—Pregunto divertido a ver la escena frente a ellos, Tenten rio nerviosa y Neji tenía una mirada de hielo revisándolo minuciosamente, tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo un poco lejos del equipo 1 (Así dice Naruto wiki del equipo Gai -3-) pero Hinata estaba tan absorta en el chico a su lado que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado con los del equipo 7 congelándola al instante, podía ver la mirada de Sai que no representaba nada por la cual temer, pero Sakura y Naruto eran otra historia, Naruto tenía una mirada que nunca había visto por ella misma, era como si se sintiera acusada por algún crimen desconocido y llena de furia ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto-ku-? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Tenía que seguir diciéndole así? Ahora estaba confundida, pero algo estaba más confuso ¿Por qué Sakura la mataba con la mirada? ¿Había hecho algo malo? No entendía la situación.

-¿Ya está listo Hikaru-san?—Pregunto Kakashi intentando ignorar las reacciones de Naruto y Sakura que eran muy evidentes.

-Cuando quiera ehh...—

-Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi-

-Ok, Cuando guste Hatake-san—Hablo formalmente hacia el Jōnin que se sintió un poco alagado y frustrado.

-Jeje no tienes que llamarme con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir viejo—Se rio nerviosamente, casi nadie lo llamaba de esa forma.

-Como guste, bien ¿Podemos comenzar?—Pregunto y recibió un asentimiento del peli-plateado que fue hacia la planicie, se giró hacia Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente y susurro solo para oídos de ella—**Lo hare solo por ti**—Hinata enrojeció pero sonrió dulcemente viendo como Hikaru se iba con los otros, pero ese susurro no solo lo escucho ella.

-_Estas cometiendo un error Hinata_—Pensó Naruto apretando los puños viendo el perfil de la chica que lo había ignorado…de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora iniciaremos la prueba!—Anuncio Kakashi viendo a los espectadores que eran testigos de que no había tretas ni nada, las pruebas inicialmente son en privado pero estas pruebas se necesitaba gente de espectadores para que se vieran que todo era "Normal".

-¡LA CUNA DE LA FLOR DE LOTO 8!—Anunciaron los 4 senseis encargados de la prueba.

-Primero será mi prueba "La cuna"—Hablo Ibiki dando unos pasos al frente con una voz que erizo los pelos a más de uno-¡Chico ven!—Llamo a Hikaru que se puso enfrente de él, ambos se sentaron en el césped y explico Ibiki—esta prueba es llamada "La cuna" por una simple razón, ¿Sabes cuál es?—Pregunto sonriendo asustando un poco pero no lo intimido.

-Genjutsu—hablo en voz baja que llego a los oídos de todos.

-¡Muy bien muchacho! Pero no cualquier Genjutsu, si quieres entrar a Konoha tienes que ser un ninja merecedor de serlo, para eso tienes que dominar el Genjutsu o por lo menos…soportarlo—Esto último lanzo una pequeña risa, muchos ya sabían de que trataba, otros simplemente lo sabrían—Tienes que soportar mis Genjutsus y contrarrestarlos, es más que nada saber cuánto tiempo estas en "La cuna"—justo cuando termino empezó a hacer unos sellos y todo el panorama cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Todo el lugar era de un negro azulado sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas atrás de su espalda y sus piernas estaban incrustadas en el suelo de rodillas había armas flotando por el lugar, todo tipo de instrumentos que no quería conocer, frente a él se encontraba Ibiki.

-Bien muchacho esto es simple, tienes que soportar mi Genjutsu uno tras otro, obviamente irán cambiando o desacerté de él, pero ni creas que te daré tiempo ¡Jajaja!—Chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas se estiraron mientras lanzaba un alarido de dolor que nadie escucho Ibiki desapareció y varias cuerdas se amarraron al cuerpo mientras el piso se volvía más caliente quemándole las piernas, las cadenas daban descargas eléctricas adormeciendo y despertando su cuerpo dañándolo interna y externamente a la vez que se estiraban, tenía que concentrarse, era su mente, nada de eso era real, su Chakra se concentró en pequeñas dosis sin que Ibiki se diera cuenta, pero el dolor empezaba a pasar la línea de lo insoportable, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente y se concentró más.

Ibiki acostumbraba a que las personas gritaran o lo más usual, paraban el encuentro pero el chico estaba aguantando verdaderamente, hasta que noto algo raro, sentía una perturbación en el ambiente y cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde.

Su Chakra se concentró en pequeña cantidad, nada notable, pero al hacerlas explotar cerraron puntos de presión de su red de Chakra haciendo que al cerrar unos puntos otros se abrieran de forma mayor descontrolando su Chakra y despertándolo.

Empezó a toser y noto una gran capa de sudor mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con ambas manos respirando agitadamente y miraba a Ibiki que estaba ligeramente perturbado.

-¡Pues bien mocoso! Te desasistes de mi Genjutsu sin que lo notara, impresionante—entrecerró la mirada al chico que sonrió de medio lado controlando ya su respiración-¡Pero esto aún no acaba!—Anuncio al momento de volver a hacer otros sellos y cambiando el panorama de nuevo haciendo que Hikaru callera al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Hinata miraba como Hikaru salía de un Genjutsu uno tras otro pero cada vez era más difícil mirando las expresiones de dolor que pasaba al estar adentro del Genjutsu sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y se le cerraba la garganta al verlo sufrir, no quería eso, quería ir a su lado y ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, vio como Hikaru salía de otro Genjutsu totalmente agotado con los parpados pesados, estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración estaba pesada se apoyaba de rodillas al suelo con las manos del mismo modo, no podía soportar al ver a la persona que quería en esa situación, cuando sintió que sus piernas se iban a mover solas el volteo hacia ella y le sonrió, y sabía lo que necesitaba, sonrió, le sonrió al momento que el entraba a otro Genjutsu y se mordía el labio inferior por impotencia, tenía que ver de nuevo como pasaba otro Genjutsu de sufrimiento, pero fue diferente.

Vio como Hikaru despertaba del Genjutsu pero ahora era Ibiki el que se desmallo (Sentado no callo contra el suelo e.e), todos al momento se pusieron en alerta, Ibiki empezó a sudar y fruncir el ceño cada vez más hasta que por fin despertó con la respiración agitada y la pupila pequeña mirando a Hikaru incrédulo.

-Eres impresionante—fue lo único que dijo al momento de pararse de su lugar sin dejar de ver a Hikaru—pasaste la primera prueba—Todos los Jōnins miraron incrédulos a Ibiki que se ponía en su lugar de inicio, lo que hacía legendaria de esa prueba y muy exclusiva es que nadie pasaba la prueba de Ibiki y quienes lo hacían no podía pasar la siguiente prueba. Al instante salieron disparadas Shizune, Ino y Hinata a donde se encontraba Hikaru que intentaba normalizar su respiración, Shizune e Ino le dieron atención medica más que nada en su cabeza donde pudo recibir sobreesfuerzo mental, Hinata estaba a su lado intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie a pesar de ser notablemente más pequeña, Hikaru la vio y la abrazo feliz, había sido duro, todo su Chakra era menor a lo que tenía antes, debía ser una variación del portal que no tomo en cuenta, pero lo había logrado, el Genjutsu no era su fuerte a decir verdad.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?—Preguntó Gai curioso, conocía a Ibiki, alguien debía ser sumamente talentoso o suertudo para pasar la primera prueba.

-invertí el Genjutsu—Dijo forzosamente mientras volvía a la normalidad y le daba gracias a Shizune y a Ino—Fue difícil porque tenía que conocer la construcción del Genjutsu y su función, pero al final…tuve una motivación—Sonrió a Hinata que lo abrazo más fuerte a muestra de afirmación, se soltaron y Hinata fue con sus compañeros de equipo sin motivación de ir de nuevo con el equipo 7. Shikaku dio unos pasos al frente y se sentó en el suelo al momento de poner un tablero conocido por la mayoría.

-Muy bien jugado Namikaze-san, pero ahora me toca a mí, Soy Nara Shikaku, "Flor" muy pocos entienden por qué se le dio el nombre Flor a esta prueba—empezó mientras Hikaru se sentaba enfrente de él también y empezaba a poner varias piezas encima del tablero—las flores tienen muchos significados y entre ellas hay una conocida por representar espiritualidad, integración e…Inteligencia—coloco la última pieza y pudo ver que era el juego que jugaba Shikaku con su hijo, el Shōgi—hay muchas tipos de flores que representan todo tipo de mensajes o descripciones, pero ahora se verá eso mismo, inteligencia—fue lo último que dijo al momento de mover una pieza del tablero y comprendió, tenía que jugar Shōgi con Shikaku, sería difícil pero tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Paso el tiempo y el juego estaba a favor de Shikaku, pero eso no significaba que no diera su mejor esfuerzo, ahora era su turno y habían estado ahí sentados por más de una hora pero aún se palpitaba la tensión en el aire, ninguna persona se había ido porque el único que se le conocía que había dado pelea era el mismo hijo Shikamaru, movió una pieza y Shikaku después de un tiempo movió la suya.

-Termino—anuncio por fin Shikaku al ver que había ganado capturando al rey, viendo como la mirada de Hikaru perdía brillo.

-supongo que se acabó la prueba, ¿Cierto?—Pregunto desganado dando una risa seca.

-No lo creo—Dijo al momento de sacar un montón de piezas extrañas quitando al tablero y entregándoselos, ahí Shikamaru comprendió.

-No será que…-Dijo al aire llamando la atención de su equipo y el equipo de Gai.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?—Pregunto Neji al ver la reacción del chico.

-No le está dando una prueba—dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos, y las 2 instructoras del lugar—Lo está evaluando-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Evaluando"?—Preguntó Kiba ya sin los efectos del sake.

-esos juegos que tiene Shikaku son parecidos a los le dio Asuma hace años para saber cuánto conocimiento tenía, ¿No es así Shikamaru?—Pregunto Kurenai entendiendo el punto del chico.

-efectivamente, se me hacia extraño que el punto de esta prueba era ganarle a mi padre en el Shōgi que sería muy difícil de hacer, creo que el punto de esta prueba es saber cuánto es el intelecto del individuo y decidir si merece pasar o no—todos habían puesto atención a la explicación de Shikamaru dándole la razón, solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber el resultado.

Había que tenido que hacer un montón de acertijos por parte de Shikaku que le habían martillado el cerebro, descifrar la imagen oculta de las pinturas que tenía, armar las piezas correctamente, mas juegos de tableros cada vez más complicados de pasar sin ganar ni uno, pero al final Shikaku se levantó y se fue a su lugar.

-Tus conocimiento son un misterio de eso no hay duda, pero tu intelecto podría decir que es más elevado que el promedio…pasaste mi prueba—Hikaru no sabía que decir estaba…extasiado ¡Lo había conseguido! Al final grito feliz alzando un puño al cielo al momento de pararse, eso le saco una sonrisa a más de uno, pero él no fue el único en hacer eso, ahora era turno de nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Mi turno joven Namikaze! ¡Veré cuanta llama aun arde en ti!—Grito con fuego saliendo de sus ojos—Mi nombre es Maito Gai y seré quien te dará la próxima prueba, ¡LOTO! Esa es la flor que ha sido mencionada antes, pero esta flor es representativa, aquí en Konoha hay un Taijutsu conocido por varios llamado "Loto primario" el cual se necesita la primera puerta del Chakra "La puerta de la apertura" ahí en total 8, conocidas como "Ocho Puertas Internas" y ahí es donde damos inicio, tú debes lograr que yo abra el mayor número de puertas—Todo el mundo quedo en un silencio abismal, que lograran que Gai abriera las puertas internas sería sumamente difícil.

-No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre ese Taijutsu—Mintió, pero eso tenía que hacer—Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo—Le dio una gran sonrisa al momento de ponerse en posición de batalla, desconocida por cierto para todo el público, y Gai hacia lo mismo.

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ!**

**Bueno, perdón ;w; tenía que hacer una maqueta para la escuela DX pero ya acabo -3- aquí se muestra la prueba o bueno, solo la primera parte :3 también en la siguiente se puede ver que estará ¡Gai-Sensei! :D otra cosa, quería decir que si no se nota tanta tensión entre Hinata y Naruto y Hikaru (Si decidí mejor así XD) es porque aún no es un ninja de la aldea, así que tengan paciencia que se viene lo bueno ewe psd: No soy buena describiendo peleas así que no se hagan ilusiones D': en fin, espero les haiga gustado nwn**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! QwQ me hacen tan feliz y me hacen seguir escribiendo TwT)/**  
**¿Review?**  
**Se despide Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki**  
**¡Jane!**


	5. Chapter 5: Afinidad y prueba final

**1, 2,3…**

**¡PERDON! TT_TT abajo explico Q-Q**

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**_**Naruto no es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, los personajes son de el yo solo los tome para mi historia.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-De regreso por un mejor futuro-**_

_**Capítulo 5: Afinidad y prueba final**_**  
**  
Gai se movió a una velocidad increíblemente rápida en dirección suya con una patada lateral, lo esquivo fácilmente pero empezó a sentir un calor que subía por su columna-_¡Oh no! ¡Esto es malo!—_se alejó a una prudente distancia y se puso en posición de loto con las manos en sus rodillas y vio como Gai iba a su dirección a rápida velocidad pero antes de que llegara todo se volvió negro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-¡Mocoso! ¡Te dijimos que nos despertaras!—Aturdido se dio cuenta que estaba en su mente en una habitación blanca enfrente de los 9 Bijūs, el que le daba la reprimenda era nada más que Shukaku.

-Ehh... ¡Ahh! ¡Gomene!—Se disculpó Naruto olvidando que sus amigos estaban en estado de hibernación.

-Llegamos en buen momento—Dijo Matatabi consciente de la situación y del chico enfrente suyo, estaba como cuando era hokage.

-Muchacho solo venimos a decirte una advertencia—Le advirtió Gyūki (El Hachibi) pero fue interrumpido.

-Es sobre tus habilidades chico—Comento Isobu, usando su cola toco el piso que se movió en forma de Onda y aparecieron 5 iguales a él pero sin color, es decir totalmente en blanco.

-¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Tienes unas habilidades mayores a los de aquí y raras, que se supone que tu otro _Yo_ solo puede usar e incluso aún no conoce-Son Gokū tomo la palabra para ver cómo las 5 figuras iguales a él tomaban forma y color.

-El modo sabio—dijo Saiken con voz tranquila y viendo como una se transformaba el de grande en su modo sabio de brazos cruzados.

-Modo Control de Chakra—Dijo Chōmei viendo como aparecía el de chico con el manto de Kurama, pero no el rojo, era cuando podía controlarlo a libertad (El naranja)

-el manto del "zorro demoníaco"—Hablo Kokuō se le era conocido por ese nombre, pero otros Jinchūrikis podían usarlo, pero así era conocido, obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Kurama, vio como el tercero ponía sus manos al suelo y se apoyaba por sus pies y lentamente aparecía el mismo con una cola, 2 colas, 3 colas, etc. Llegando a la séptima en adelante era una versión pequeña y volvia a repetirse.

- el Modo Control de Chakra mezclado con el Modo Sabio—después de decir eso Matatabi, se ve el mismo con el Chakra de Kurama controlado pero sus ojos habían cambiado donde se veía la pupila rasgada y la pupila del modo sabio entremedio

-y el más importante, que por cualquier motivo no importa el que sea ¡LO TIENES PROHIBIDO USAR!—Le grito Kurama mientras se formaba el mismo con su ultimo modo no permitido-Técnica del Sabio de los Seis Caminos—Dijo para verse a el mismo con el traje que uso en la guerra después de obtener el poder de Ashura y de aun tener un poco del Chakra de todas las bestias con cola por petición de las mismas después de ser liberadas.

-…Saben que me la ponen más difícil, ¿cierto?—Hablo Naruto al ver las restricciones que se le fueron impuestos.

-Y una cosa más…-empezó el hermano mayor de todos pero…

-¿¡Ahí más!?—Grito histérico por las reglas excesivas pero necesarias.

-¡NO ME GRITES!—Ok, se enojó Kurama (QmQ)+)

-¡SI TE GRITO!—Naruto se le empezó a formar una vena en la cabeza mientras se acercaba más al Bijū

-¡PUES CALLATE!-

-¡OBLIGAME!-

-¡CALLEEENSEE!—Grito Matatabi mientras las demás bestias daban un rugido potente y todo quedaba en silencio—así me gusta—Termino y Kurama dando un leve tosida siguió.

-*Cof**Cof* (No tengo presupuesto perdón qnq) bien…la última regla es sencilla es solo una técnica y sus variantes—Eso calmo a Naruto un momento.

-El Rasengan –Empezó Chōmei pero también fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡¿Qué?!—Grito, su más preciada técnica….Cancelada.

-Naruto…tu eres el único, aparte del ninja copia, que puede usar esa técnica, y cuando hablo de ti, hablo del de esta época—Le dijo Gyūki para acabar con la conversación de una vez.

-Tienes razón—Acepto pero dolía, esa técnica era preciada para él, ¡Muy preciada!—entonces… ¿Cómo hare la última prueba y esta?-

-Esta contra Gai será difícil, tu Chakra ando…"Reparándolo" así que tendrás que dar tu 120% mocoso—Le informo Shukaku mientras se veían sellos apareciendo enfrente suyo y siendo rotos uno por uno, aun con su voz borracha se notaba la seriedad del asunto.

-y con lo de la última prueba, usa lo que aprendiste en la biblioteca…-Antes de seguir Isobu, fue interrumpido…de nuevo.

-¡Esperen! En esa biblioteca andan puras técnicas del clan Uzumaki, y si no se dieron cuenta, yo dije que era Namikaze-

- Pero tienes apariencia de un Uzumaki, ya sabes cómo se caracterizaban, ¿Quién dice que tú no tienes esos genes?—Pregunto Son Gokū que era uno de los que se mantenía en silencio.

-mmm, me inventare una historia pero puede funcionar, bueno…eso es todo, ¿no?—

-pues….básicamente-Hablo Kokuō mientras uno por uno desaparecía.

- muchacho…solo no metas la pata—fue la manera de Kurama de desearle suerte antes de volver al mundo original.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al regresar sintió un golpe en su costado que lo mando lejos pero se equilibró en el aire y callo de pie, al enfocar la vista pudo ver como Gai estaba ya en su 5° puerta abierta y él estaba sudoroso y cansado, Kurama no había tenido consideración con su cuerpo mientras él estaba adentro, tenía una oportunidad, solo esperaba que valiera la pena.

-Wow sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad joven Namikaze-san, pero eso no impide que siga—Dijo Gai, los ojos del chico se habían puestos negros y ahora estaban morados de nuevo, se puso en acción al momento de ir contra él y Hikaru cubrirse con sus dos brazos del golpe que lo mando disparado, pero no acabo ahí, dio un giro lateral para equilibrarse y caer de pie e ir contra Gai, dio un golpe derecho a su rostro pero antes de llegar golpeo a Gai con su pierna izquierda e intentar darle otro golpe pero Gai respondió rápidamente esquivándolo, tomándolo de la muñeca y golpearlo contra el suelo, se zafo del agarre y se giró al momento que su puño rompía el suelo, se apoyó con sus manos al poco suelo que quedaba y dio fuerza para levantarse antes de que otro puño le diera en la cara, así hubo un intercambio de golpes, patadas que dejaron fuera de combate a Hikaru y cansado a Gai—Es sorprendente Namikaze-san…ahí una llama ardiente en usted…¡paso mi prueba!—Levanto su pulgar en forma de aprobación aun con el cansancio.

-…-Hikaru con la cara contra el suelo levanto su pulgar al momento en que Shizune e Ino iban a checar a Gai, a paso lento llego Sakura al lado de Hikaru y lo cargo hasta dejarlo en un árbol y empezó a curarlo, por dentro sentía como Kurama gruñía por la cercanía de la peli-rosa pero no podía hacer nada más, Kurama intentaba curarlo por el mismo pero él no se lo permitía, lo hubiese notado Sakura o Kakashi e incluso su propio yo.

-Creo que te debes retirar—hablo secamente llamándole la atención—No podrás con Kakashi-sensei-

-aun si me retiro ya puedo entrar a la aldea—No le dirigió la mirada, solo veía a Hinata que iba a su dirección luego de zafarse de su primo y de Kiba—lo hare por ella, no es tu decisión si me quedo o no—Sakura dio presión contra su abdomen pero el no dio señal de nada, termino rápido y se fue con su equipo, estaba enojada eso era seguro y solo había un culpable.

-_…Hinata_—fue lo que pensó la oji-jade al ver como Naruto veía desde lejos como Hinata le daba atención con la palma recuperadora a el chico que hace momento estaba curando, se veía preocupada y Naruto no la dejaba de ver-_¿Por qué te tuviste que meter?_—pensó enojada, quería a su amiga ¡De verdad la quería! Pero eso no quitaba que su enojo siguiera contra ella.

-De verdad estoy bien—Dijo riendo al ver como casi le salían unas lagrimillas a Hinata que se mordía el labio inferior al ver el estado magullado del chico que tenía la ropa rota—Solo necesito un poco de tiempo—Le dijo pero ella seguía empeñada en seguir usando la palma recuperadora para intentar ayudarlo en algo.

-¡E-Estas h-herido!—Le regaño aun preocupada con el ceño fruncido por la actitud tranquila del chico.

-Pero feliz al ver cómo me quieres—le dijo viendo como le subía el color a la cara rápidamente y bajaba la cabeza poniendo más empeño en su trabajo—jajaja ¡Que mona!—Le dijo al momento de abrazarla fuertemente ignorando sus heridas como si nada— ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!—La movió pero ella ya estaba desmallada, rio nerviosamente, pero feliz, la había extrañado mucho.

-¡Hinata!—escucho un grito y al voltear vio a Tenten dirigirse a su dirección con los demás atrás de ella, Kurenai que no se había movido vio feliz como todos trataban de quitarle a Hinata de los brazos del chico que se veía como las heridas no le afectaban, toco su estómago ya grande, eso sin duda eran sus alumnos, o por lo menos, una parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡MUY BIEN! Nadie llega a mi prueba y me da tristeza eso es seguro, pero eso no importa ahora, ya vistes las demás pruebas y debes saber que significa esta, ¿no?—en la gran planicie solo estaban los 2 Kakashi y Hikaru listos para la final de la prueba.

-Ninjutsus—Al decir eso vio como Kakashi parecía sonreír.

-Exacto, yo veré tu empeño con los Ninjutsus—Veía duda en varias personas y ya sabía porque—"8" el numero muchos podrían decir que es por el número de las naturalezas, pero no coinciden, en parte es verdad y en otra no—Hikaru parecía inexpresivo, esperando a que terminara—Fuego, Viento, Rayo, Tierra, Agua, Yin, Yang y tu propio Chakra, en total…-

-…8 estilos…-parecía comprender la situación, aunque ya la supiera.

-hay muchos Jutsus que no son ligados a la naturaleza, y otros si, aquí quiero saber cuáles son los que más utilizas, así que… ¡Empecemos!—Grito al momento que destapaba su Sharingan y creaba varia paredes de piedra y Yamato árboles, Hikaru forma unos sellos conocidos para Kakashi y Yamato.

-¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku! (Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío) —Rápidamente inhalo por su boca una gran cantidad de aire y lo lanzo en forma de balas de viento comprimidas a dirección de una de las paredes que fue atravesada sin problemas y a una velocidad enorme creando muchos agujeros.

-ya veo, tu eres del elemento viento…debes tener mucha habilidad en ello—halago Kakashi para seguir viendo igual que los demás.

- ¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío)—inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y dando un giro de 180° todas las paredes que estaban a su alcance fueron cortadas y/o destruidas-

estiro un poco su manga izquierda y una nube de humo fue creada para dar a la vista a unas Shurikens (No entendí muy bien cómo se usa el Jutsu, perdón TwT)

-¡Fūton: Shinkūjin! (Elemento Viento: Hoja del Vacío)- soplo a las Shurikens y girando crecieron de tamaño, estiro los brazos para lanzarlos a unos árboles, saco otra Shuriken, la soplo y dio una voltereta (no para atrás, para alado) y en el aire lanzo la Shuriken que fuer cortando una hilera de árboles justamente por la mitad de forma lateral (Es decir que la Shuriken tomo curva y corto los arboles desde un extremo a otro).

-_Ok eso era más de lo que creía_-pensó Kakashi sorprendido, volvió a hacer paredes de rocas, pero algo le decía que eso no acababa…cuánta razón tenía.

-¡Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu! (Elemento Lava: Corriente de Rocas Ardientes) —expulso unas grandes bolas de lava que se hicieron solidas atravesando las paredes y el suelo.

-_Elemento lava….sus afinidades deben ser, viento, tierra y fuego…este chico debió tener un duro entrenamiento _–pensó al momento de ver como el chico seguía impecable.

-Ok lo fácil acabo aquí—llamo al chico y vio cómo se acercaba a una prudente distancia—tendremos un combate de Ninjutsus, no Genjutsu, no Taijutsu, puro Ninjutsu—al momento de hablar ambos empezaron a formar sellos a una velocidad asombrosa, Kakashi creo un dragón de agua atrás de el por el lago cercano a ellos, Hikaru creo un dragón de tierra, se vieron y justamente sus dragones se lanzaron a la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haber nadado tanto tiempo era demasiado para un simple clon, pero había podido infiltrarse a la aldea de la lluvia saco un kunai que se convirtió en un clon y se puso en posición de loto mientras el subía los rascacielos el otro clon llego junto a él en forma de modo sabio y empezaron a ir a un edificio en particular, afuera de él se encontraba una persona especial para él.

-Konan—la llamo y ella la miro por encima de su hombro, sabía que eran clones pero…abrió sus ojos sorprendida al momento de ponerse en posición de defensa y entrecerrar la mirada.

-Modo sabio…-dijo al ver a uno de los clones en el modo sabio igual que…-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?—Pregunto al ver que ese modo era de Naruto, el chico que cambio las ideales de Nagato.

-somos unos amigos tuyos…Hikaru Namikaze—se presentaron al mismo tiempo—te venimos a advertir...-La seriedad de los 2 clones estremeció levemente a Konan que volteo su vista de nuevo a la aldea pero sin dejar de oírlos—"Madara" Se dirige en camino a aquí—Eso si sorprendió a Konan, muy pocos sabían que el de la máscara se auto-proclamaba Madara.

-¿Qué tanto saben?—Pregunto sintiendo como ambos se colocaban a sus costados viendo a aldea.

-Más de lo que tú sabes—Konan sabía que trataba con alguien muy poderoso si sabía la verdad de Akatsuki.

**¡Y HASTA AQUÍ!  
sii muy cortito sorry ;w; pero empiezan exámenes y quería dejarles este presente de mi parte TwT lamento tardar pero…ya vimos más cosas X3 si les deje incógnita perdón pero así avanza la trama e.e ¡lenta peor contenta ^^'! el próximo intentare no tardar demasiado D: sin más nos vemos a la otra nwn)/  
**

**1° si preguntan por la palma recuperadora, hinata lo usa en el especial "Chikara" (Creo)  
**

**2° si preguntan porque puros Jutsus de viento de Danzō, es de los pocos usuarios que he visto que usen grandes Jutsus con afinidad de viento, así que por eso me centre en esos Jutsus.  
**

**3° lamento si las peleas fueron cortas o decepcionantes pero no sé muy bien como…describirlas T-T  
**

**Psd: ¡Me encantan sus reviews! ;^; ¡Me hacen seguir adelante! *^*)/  
¿Review?  
Se despide Tsuki-HyugaUzumaki  
¡Jane!  
**


End file.
